


King and Queen.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being awakened by the noises of your first child crying, you and Loki grow accustom to not only being King and Queens, but beginning parents. The day he filled your womb whole with his seed, he knew you would give him something he would never be able to express his pride and joy for. The beauty of having a child was just magnificent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen.

You smiled at your lover, sitting in a pair of black underwear and your matching bra while he wore a pair of loose pants himself, looking rather contently happy himself. Your face was inches from each other, being propped up with your arms behind you and having an attached wolf hat clinging to your head as you bought your lips together in a tender kiss, eyes falling shut as you were enjoying the silent moment to yourselves. 

Loki placed a hand on your bare thigh, running his hand over the smooth skin he adored as you smiled into the next kiss. 

You pulled away from the kiss with a grin, feeling rather satisfied and worn out from the entire day of working.

You lazily turned around to undo the covers, looking forward to cuddling underneath the covers and having him roam his hands over your sore body as he always made you feel at peace. You got onto your knees as you pulled your pillow further down away from the headboard where it was leaning against. 

You felt a small smack come against your one cheek, turning your head around with embarrassment as you met the wink of mischief from your lover. 

"Hey!" You whined to him playfully, setting yourself down underneath the covers as he followed suit. You tugged yourself downwards, kicking your feet a bit as you curled some of the blanket into your palm, covering your stomach as you gave him a giddy look. 

After a few more goodnight kisses you turned to your side with his chest touching your half naked upper half. His arms wrapped securely around your waste with his nose buried in your soft hair, inhaling that sharp apple like scent shampoo you enjoyed equally. 

You had fallen asleep with in a few moments, not having much of a dream as you were awoken with the sound of crumbled crying emitting softly, making small croaked whimpers which startled you as you shot your head up and jolted in bed, realizing that it was the baby monitor going off as you wiped your eyes for your blurred vision and slid out of the bed, the light grasp sliding off your waist as you glanced behind you to double check that your lover was still in a deep peaceful slumber, the wolf hat slipping off your head and resting on the ground instead. 

You padded through the darkness and slid on a small black robe that hung on the back of the door, tying it securely around your waist as the sounds became more louder from the monitor as the baby gasped to let out another cry.

You brushed your hair back as you opened the door and slid into the halls, quickly trotting down the halls and into the open half way door of where you could hear the sounds more visually. 

You opened the door and looked around, the moonlight from the blue curtains reflecting on the ground as the bright yellow night light kept the room half way lit enough for you to see. You came towards the wooden crib, the dangling toys from above twirled softly as the sobbing child cried louder. You smiled down at him, shushing the baby with a whisper as you carefully picked it up from its position as its crumbled pink face dripped with tears. 

You held it close to your chest, rubbing its back in a comforting manner as it weakly rested its head against your shoulder, feeling much more safer in your arms instead as it reduced into whimpers. 

You came over towards the changing smile placing it on its back on the pillow as you chuckled quietly at your sons large green eyes, undoing the bottom flap of his green one-zee which read 'Mommy's #1' in a light green print with the classical muppets. 

You undid the sides of its diaper, knowing that it probably needed to be changed over night as a soiled damp spot showed that it had only needed to relieve himself from dinner. 

You glanced at the digital clock across the room, having it read 3:04AM as you quietly grunted at how early he usually awoke then usual. You felt around on the bottom for wipes, grabbing one and opening it up slightly in your hand as you carefully held his covered feet so you could wipe his tiny genitals with the damp cold wipe. 

You tossed the dirty napkin into the bin as he placed a finger into his mouth, now looking cautiously around out of curiosity as his naked head flopped the other way. 

You grabbed a new diaper from underneath the bin, removing his feet so you could unwrap the bottom and prayed that he wouldn't squirt you as you placed him back in his first position and lifted his bare bottom in the air as you slid the back part underneath him, gently placed him down as he made a squeal which caused you to laugh quietly. 

Your son made a warm loud hum as you moved the front flap up against his stomach more so it would be out of the way as you wrapped it securely around his waist. You buttoned the green silver buttons together once more and wrapped your hands from underneath him as you leaned forward and bought him back to your chest, deciding on putting him back to sleep instead. 

His fingers cling to your robe but was forced to weakly let go as he let himself be placed down on his back which caused him to start crying instantly. 

"Shhh, alright, alright..." You cooed to the child as you went through this routine daily, him strong disliking to be away from you when you rested him down after he awoke you every early morning or night. 

You took him out from his place gently once more, kissing his forehead as he tuned off his weeping instantly and placed both hands over your shoulder, keeping his mouth open which left a wet spot on the robe as he enjoyed your scent and motherly bond. 

Your hand was securely underneath the light weight of his behind while one hand supported his back, leaving the room and closing the door behind you as you took him back to the room you shared with your husband. 

You used your back to open the door and kicked it closed with your bare foot, feeling around near your nightstand for the lamp switch which gave your side of the room a yellow glow which was outcasted by the deep velvet cover. 

You sat on the bed, pushing yourself back even further with a sigh as he made a new sound, burying his head deep into your chest as he slid downwards a bit. You guessed easily that he was hungry since he always seemed to shy away whenever his appetite spoke up. 

You bought both legs on the bed, sitting Indian Style on your side with the covers still pulled down as you shifted him a bit to pull your black bra up to reveal your breasts. You slid back the side of your left covered breasts out and placed one hand behind his head to help him blindly guide himself to where the milk was stored. 

You felt his mouth latch onto your nipple, staring to instantly suck as you felt his cold breathes emit from his tiny nose, moving his hands on either side of your buds as his cheeks puffed and un puffed with each swallow. His soft tongue grazed over your nipple slightly, moving himself closer to you as he closed his eyes. 

You stroked the small of his back softly, hands still being in the same position you carried him in as you looked down at your child, the sensation being somewhat tickling as you could feel him give hard sucks once in a while. 

Loki watched you with a small smile, being awake for quiet some time as you were somewhat oblivious to the fact he was interested in you breast feeding. 

You glanced over your shoulder, looking somewhat startled and bashful when your eyes met his narrowed teasing gaze, causing a breathy chuckle to emit from your lips as at his expression. 

"You look so beautiful when you're sharing your milk." He admitted to you truthfully, not being able to feel any prouder at the life you created with him and that he was able to call you his Queen. You felt a warmth come over your heart at his sweet words, Loki knowing how to make you giggle and blush like the inner school girl you were. He wouldn't settle for any other mortal but you. 

You turned your attention back to your little one who was still in tact with your chest, not having enough of your milk as he acted as if he hadn't had any liquids in days.   
You heard some slight shuffling and felt the chin and warm breath coming down your neck as you felt him snuggle close behind you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek with his hands rubbing your hips. 

"You always look so erotic and alluring...Smelling so enticing and having the biggest heart a man could love." He whispered into your ear, giving your one free breast a small squeeze as an example on how large your 'heart' exactly was. You chuckled underneath your breath as you leaned yourself back against him. 

"As long as I have you both, I would not require anything further." He promised to you and to his son, swearing on his throne to keep you both out of harm's way even if it meant having his own life coming to an end. He wanted you both to be happy, you deserving all of the happiness from all the Nine Realms for having such a forgiving soul that could see past the monster he was, seeing how broken and alone the God was until you restored faith and showed him at least one person cared. 

"You never cease to amaze me, you complete me fully and whole. My sweet Queen..." He finished to you, closing his eyes with a sigh as he never felt this nostalgic in a moment such as this. 

"Likewise, my King, likewise." You told him as you both were able to feel one another's emotions, nuzzling your noses together before locking lips in a unbreakable love triangle. You were more then willing to start a larger family and spend the rest of your lives together hand in hand, ruling by his side couldn't have gotten any better then this.


End file.
